User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Archive 1 *Archive 2 Hey siggy. Just checking to see how the request is going...And how have you bern? Urhfjfj mobile wiki is being weird so I can only post stuff in this section. Also I can't edit the favorite wikis until tomorrow cuz mobile. Also it's almost 2 AM for me so yeah. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:55535|How come I can't upload pictures? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 01:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Mink paradise Hedgehog trouble Affter a sertan amount of time I'm cuting off acssase to thr Rp for thoughs who haven't edited or joined it's runing right now I'm about to push on to the next sene if your in the rp and want to stay I sugest you introdouce your character or it will be too late.Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 21:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan YES I LOVE IT Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 21:56, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan Timothy Created Hello :) :))))) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 01:57, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Why does it say that the party is over EVERY TIME I WANT TO GO USE THE BATHROOM SOMEONE IS IN THERE!! UGH!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 05:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) thank :) :)))) delectablre CSSre ;) ;))))))) EXCITING OR EXITING THE DOOR? Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 09:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what to do....I gave Iron info and screenshot of harrasments against other players and she leaked the info to other regular members now I'm being attacked because I tried helping the wiki :( (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) We finally caught a Mod harrassing a member, and I first gave the screenshots to CoD. CoD tried her best to end his/her comment, but was attacked hiself so he resigned. Then Nights tried getting it from me and I said it was classified to Admins & Moderators. So Iron asked and I trusted her, then she gives it to Nights. Heres the screenshot ( http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles ), then Doom made a comment that I considered a threat in my opinion, and he shares it to everyone making fun of it. Heres the Comment: (Idk what to do :(, no one is stopping this... (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:56, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) *Doom72: *I hope you're aware that I'm not very pleased with the uproar your logs caused. And why would anyone do this *Now Iron leaked the info, I'm open to be attacked just like now If you talk to Doom, he'll just use it as an excuse and attack me with it...so don't worry about it :) I'll just keep hold of it until Ivy or Frozina gets on. And please remove the picture of it ^.^'. I'll cya on another livestream, chat with ya later. (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC)) Get it? ...Roleplaylist? :| I can blink when you do (talk) 07:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) By the way, i don't know if you care about this, but I'm going to quit making livestreams after the tomorrow. Or in hours, because today is tomorrow. Your catching me, right? I can blink when you do (talk) 07:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) THAT'S why I want to do it early in the morning, if you and everyone is okay with that. I'm quitting because Bismarck said that there were people who were getting annoyed and hating me because of making these. He says one of the reasons might be because I get angry, but I mostly just stage them. I can blink when you do (talk) 07:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) The last livestream. I can blink when you do (talk) 07:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) "We"? I can blink when you do (talk) 07:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) imscared you no have to tell me, i wait till hours derp, derp, derpiddy, derp I can blink when you do (talk) 07:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Also, what do you think of Iron Sigma becoming a mini-series? OR ROLEPLAY? I don't know. I can blink when you do (talk) 08:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I want it to be a roleplay. Whatever roleplays you're done with, that's when I'll make it. Reason why YOU finish it is because it's based around your character. But you would have to make it. I'll edit the important things. 5 CHARACTERS, AND USERS LIKE SpyroBiel WOULD JOIN AUTOMATICALLY BECAUSE SHE LIKES MARVEL like me :3 I can blink when you do (talk) 08:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) you are so nice and that's why I like you I can blink when you do (talk) 08:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) "BESTEST OF FRIENDS" that should be your on-going catchphrase DON'T HATE, ROLLERSKATE I can blink when you do (talk) 08:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I've posted Carlyle's lab transformation theme on his page. It should be the video with the Spider-Man logo on it. It was posted yesterday, I mean-- a couple of hours ago I can blink when you do (talk) 15:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, Hans Zimmer, The Magnificent Six, Pharrell Williams (he did the Paranoia song) OTHER stars that do music. Actually, just another person I forgot about. But yeah, that was his first transformation theme. Funny thing is, that song actually IS a transformation theme. Also if you read Carlyle's improved story while listening to this... IT'S FREAKING SCARY I think I haven't tried it myself. I can blink when you do (talk) 15:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Here is another Carlyle theme. I don't know what to use it for yet, but it is Carlyle's. I find the last half the best part. I can blink when you do (talk) 16:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I think I'll use this is one of the Edge of the Centry stories. Probably will use this when Nova and Rho get to know eachother. BECOMING THE BESTEST OF COUSINS :D I can blink when you do (talk) 16:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, not really a reunion. They're going to meet for the first time. Thanks, btw ;) did I just wink at you wh-'' ''I can blink when you do (talk) 16:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Rho just wanted to know everything about his father. Nova didn't know Carlyle much, but he told Rho that he killed him. That's when the fight starts. It would've not happened if Nova was like "but he was evil! And he said he was dead anyways, there was no way to change him back!" but if he even said that, Rho wouldn't care. I can blink when you do (talk) 17:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, are you coming back, or something? I can blink when you do (talk) 17:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't know... 1:00 PM or sooner? I can blink when you do (talk) 17:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) okay still wondering what that "thing" is, either it's my finished request or something better... keep checking and editing I can blink when you do (talk) 17:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I can blink when you do (talk) 17:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I got the picture from- *GASP* DeviantArt I can blink when you do (talk) 17:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) we made quite a chain. should end here. Talk with ya later I can blink when you do (talk) 18:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Siggers, spread the link https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/guonca4mkylnvjvpqkxrtvhswaa?authuser=0 Spread the word to your friends... I can blink when you do (talk) 20:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, Sig. I was watching some old Quantum Leap with my mom today. I also won't be on tomorow night either because I have night church. (talk) 03:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) can u cut down on recolres Awww I'm nat aan yaw fwendz list :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 20:46, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey SA3 wanna talk? I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 00:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) So what do you wanna talk about? I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 00:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Helloooo! I was wondering if I can make a love interest for one of your characters :3.If not,okay itza fine.-Flies away with rainbows- (talk) I was planning to pair my candy husky with one of your males :L.-Flies away with rainbows- (talk) Hnnnnnnng.So,who do you have available then? -Flies away with rainbows- (talk) Oh. Soo.. Isn't he romantically attracted to Siggy? -Flies away with rainbows- (talk) Why :U? -Flies away with rainbows- (talk) WHERE WERE YOU SIGGY????!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? Thesupernintendokid (talk) 02:55, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay uwu. I can already imagine them together Perrrrrfect~! -Flies away with rainbows- (talk) A character named Marshmellow :U. But since you're pairing Dawn with Hyperion,it's totally fine. [Pen is powerful than a sword.[Does a dot with pen KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOO]] (talk) No no! It's totally fine! You don't have to do that.Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Alphonse Uprising Are you okay there? You're very inactive along with KFG... you didn't leave the wiki, did you? Sorry for being a poop merchant, but I just shat out another non classic sonic game. It features your dad, Christian Weston Chandler.﻿ 17:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah. Thanks for responding. ^-^ Sorry for being a poop merchant, but I just shat out another non classic sonic game. It features your dad, Christian Weston Chandler.﻿ 19:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) <--- my signature Check out my new song https://soundcloud.com/arisingdawn/missing-you-2014 Are you leaving the wiki? :( I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 00:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Good! we thought u were leaving!! AU said that u and kfg were leavin or something I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 01:34, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Do you wanna do an art traaadddee!!!! (imagin it being sung in do you wanna build a snowman!) LOL SNORT I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 09:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to tell ya somethin' Since I'm banned on Scratch (if you didn't know that then you know now XD), you now are in complete control of the Sigma fanclub. You can promote anyone to manager and invite anyone. Since I can't do stuff there anymore ;-; - User:RedEyedMedic YAY!! Im SNORTING with happiness!! what do you want me to draw? I want u to draw Kate. (note her belt has a little lightning bolt on it.) in the style that is sigma's main pic on her page (the one in the info box) I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 07:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Say. your artworks really good to detail, I dont suppose you have any tips on how to get some details right? True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 17:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Siggy to the iggy to the piggy. Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) SIGGY IGGY PIGGY DIGGY MICKEY Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) SO IGGY- I MEAN SIGGY WASSUP? Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) GURL YOUR AVI IS SO FLUFFY :'U Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) //STEALS SIGGY Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Its cool. If you had the time (your probably a busy person) I would request to see one of my characters drawn in your fab artwork. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 20:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) //PUPPY EYES INTESTIFIES Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Thats fair enough. i can wait till you have free time. im a very patient person. after all we fellow artists cant force creativity True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 20:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Wait... you have? im actually pretty suprised to hear this. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 20:49, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Siggy I wanna ask How did you shade your picture well? Am I kawaii or am I kawaii? (talk) Im actually really happy to hear that. Thank you. Your characters are very well designed too. especially Upsilon. True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 20:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Please. dont rush yourself honestly take as much time as you need. Im grateful either way True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 21:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thats ok then. have an honestly nice day ^ ^/ True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 21:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) OMG OMG THAT IS AMAZING!!! ILL HAVE UR PART DONE SOON! I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 07:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Can I use it as the main pic on her page? :O I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 08:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sigma, would you like to do an art trade? An example of my art is: ^ (Dot27 (talk) 17:22, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) a picture of Dasher plz, and what would you like? I can do anime, anthro, feral, mine craft, sonic characters, pokemon, and pretty much anything else. (Dot27 (talk) 18:29, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Dasher: OMG I'm so sorry, I posted the wrong picture... -.-* a full body would be awesome!! Would you like me to draw Theta digital or traditional and do wou want a full body or bust shot? (Dot27 (talk) 19:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Finished! :3 Like it? It would've turned out better if I didn't have to use a mouse, sorry.. (Dot27 (talk) 20:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC)) Sig Alf 3 - Alphonse Uprising I just realized that Sigma Alpha 3 is the name of the helicopter Sonic jumped out of in Sonic Adventure 2. XD What kind of tablet is yours? owo [[User:Metal the Rogue|''"I'll show you true power!"]] - [[w:c:sonicfanon:Metal The Rogue|'Metal The Rogue']] 18:17, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Do you still do requests if so can you draw Stark --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 15:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) It's fine about the being slow on my part, I understand the school thing. WHY YOU HOMEWORK!? And thanks so much for the complement, it really means alot! (Dot27 (talk) 16:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC)) k ................................................................k ~ Alphonse OMG THX SO MUCH! HE LOOKS SO BEATIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dot27 (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Hellu~ You seem like a really nice person :3 Soooo, wanna be friends? Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 05:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yayy!! <3 *computer hug* Soooo, since I feel like drawing, but I've got no ideas what-so-ever, would you like a request? :3 Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 06:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) asdsddbfgfdsadfv She's so friggin' CUUUTTEEE!!! <3 I'm gonna draw her! >:U Teehee~ ^u^ (I'm sorry for my wierdness... I drank wayyyy too much unknowingly caffinated tea now I'm hyper) Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 06:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) You lucky duckyyyy~ I'm not allowed to have coffee, nor have I ever had it in my life. Just tea..... tea everywhere. Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 19:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, its me, Apallo, um Bismark said that I shoul try and contact you If I needed to talk to you and well I think its time we had another chat. If you cant meet me in the other chat meet me in this one. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 01:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I just HAD to ask of a favor from you, If you're still doing requests, I hope you consider drawing Jinx the Nitrix and Illucina the Nitrix I also want to draw something(s) for you! :D "Look it's an official post." 04:39, September 6, 2014 (UTC) ALPHONSE ART TRADE? SIG! SIGGY! SIGMO! (blue screen) Wanna do an art trade? *Drags self to you* Here... take this. It may fufill your destiny! Lol okay... XD Anyway, here you go~ I told you I was gonna draw your baby~ <3 She was fun to draw by the way. I konw her hand looks a bit... weird... I hope you don't notice *gets bricked* Yay XD Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 04:11, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Night Chat I'd be happy to chat with you tonight. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 18:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) sig hey sigma, it's me, alphonse. so, i can try to do sigma the mink. you can do tesla if you want Alright! Take your time! :D "Look it's an official post." 22:25, September 11, 2014 (UTC) When I saw that profile pic, I mentally lost it. You're very welcome~ I'm gald you like it! >//u//< <3 Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 21:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) you have improved on you drawings I really like the new picture of the new character you made really Cute XD --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 23:29, September 19, 2014 (UTC) alponso messg hey, sigs it's me alphonse i was wondering about that new japanese weasel person you just posted When life gives you lemons, you shove the lemons back into life's ass. ~ Alphonse Uprisng 00:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) oh, ok :) just curious When life gives you lemons, you shove the lemons back into life's ass. ~ Alphonse Uprisng 03:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Well then. I guess I'll just be gone there. for 3915 years. Now Robinson is even banned 'cause his account was made on my computer. I really wanted to invite another one of my irl friends, mark. But since I'm not able to do anything forever, I'm just going to hang out with them. And tell Kniro I know. I need a lot of help. I was just confused... I want to break my goddamn face, I never want to see anyone of you again until I'm able to. Which is never. So I guess this is my last time talking with you. - Triple-One Okay. See you never. Also, when I have nothing to do, I talk to you guys. But since I can't do it in my lifetime, anymore, I'm getting depressed because I just lost friends. And I also guess that means you. I can't take it. Now whenever I get reminded, I just break down. Right now, as I type this, there are tears on the keys of the keyboard. I'm not begging you to bring me back, or anything I'm just saying that I'm done. Just... done... ...just... Kniro did it. I'm depressed. And I hate it. What she's done, I can't take it. I am just a motherfucking stupid loser. - Triple-One, again I know I've done other things that bothered her. And I didn't mean to blame her, but it looks like I did. It's just that you guys were one of the only people who were nice to me. And I liked that. jesus, everytime I talk to you, I cry.... But, it's just when Kniro said "You Need Help" I was just heartbroken. I thought I lost a friend. I know I may be sounding emo, or whatever, but... I never had someone talk to me like that. I'm not hating on her, she has no problem banning me, and of course, I mentioned I have many, many problems. Some problems I want to go away, to leave me alone, to stay out of my life. It's just that... ...losing friends... ...I feel like... I really can't explain it. But, things like this I just don't want to last forever. they haunt me and they don't leave me alone. The fact that I'm banned almost forever makes me not think. Makes me not want to think. It shuts me down. It's something I really can't live with. It may seem like it's no problem, but it matters to much for me. I want everything I've done for you guys just to forget. and you did that by deleting my pages. I guess I'll thank you. But what really gets me is the fact I can't talk to you anymore... I really can't stand it. You're one of my bestest friends. Haiden, too. Zy, and of course, Kniro. I just want to forget it all, but I can't. I visit there because you guys are my friends. But you can't notice me anymore because of me being banned. It is very, very, difficult to forget anything that happened. I am literally clawing my face, thinking of everything I've done wrong. I did that even typing this, at one point. Why am I telling you this? Because I need help. The excuse for my two blogs saying that I'll leave, it's just two of my problems. The first reason why I wanted to leave is because someone said I wanted too much attention. The reason for the second time was just.... plain stupid... I'm just cringing at that... Well, have fun there. I already know you are. - Triple-One, not using my signature because it's a lie I guess. Thanks to autism, I'm saying random things that are funny and kind of make me laugh "So, uh... you wa- you want some candy?" "WHAT DA FECK, B*TCH?" don't know how that made me laugh, but it did... is it bad to laugh at something you made yourself? But I want to keep talking to you, but I don't know how. Not here, because it's public. I also just had this talk with Haiden... made me cry a bit - Triple-One, again, not using the signature, it's a lie Cool. By the way, I'm thinking of making a wiki about this animated series I will make Maybe you would be one of hte voices, idk, I have plans it's space based and I want it to be the funniest series I could make but, soon, tho I have to do another thing, so ye. By the way, even though i'm banned, does this mean you guys won't come to my livestreams/hangouts anymore? Not saying I'm making one today, it's too late, I'm just asking. - Triple-One, gotta change dat signature yeah, i was asking about the others, too... hopefully they'll get over me, like, tomorrow but, you know, I'll still be banned - Triple-One, getting new signature, now I'm now speaking with haiden in the chat, he's going to be one of the voices but can only whisper, so he can only be in one episde for 12 seconds so K? also, like my new signature? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 06:04, September 20, 2014 (UTC) btw, I plan on making 3 seasons each with 13 episodes so at least I can work on something OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 06:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) is time even real does anyone know OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:08, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ideas take time i think lol, idk btw, you wanna know something OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) lol it was a good thing i had another song already playing before i clicked on the vid I HEARD NO THING >:D OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:30, September 22, 2014 (UTC) woo woo wabberz btw, you know that guy i showed you, the acting for action guy who makes those hilarious expressions and made fun of that sensitive guy OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:40, September 22, 2014 (UTC) do you think it's hard to believe that he's 42 OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) yes is it hard to believe by your reaction, i think it might be OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ACTING FOR ACTION WITH SUNG KANG, IT'S GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND IT'S GONNA BLOW YOUR BRAIN OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:52, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I think he was saying "ADRIAN" or something btw *gets hit in the leg* "I CANNOT FEEL MY FACE" OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:57, September 22, 2014 (UTC) also, if there's any acting class, i would go to sung kang because his advice is awesome i need to have the right accent and do what he does here ACCENTS DOES THE ACTING GOOD OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 06:02, September 22, 2014 (UTC) did you hear them all yet OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:21, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ok what about my icon u got problemo or naww OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:21, September 23, 2014 (UTC) sung kang, ye, it's him. with a mustache on a stick. btw, i have another song and it's called "No Place Like Home" didn't link it 'cause I was lazy :/ btw, i added a really random thing on the "I am" topic OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) k, here also, i found another thing that i think you'll find interesting BEHIND THE SCENES FOOTAGE OF THE GREEN GOBLIN CLOCK TOWER FIGHT so yeah OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:49, September 23, 2014 (UTC) if you watched it already, how cool is that :D OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:05, September 23, 2014 (UTC) literally buckets of sweat i think there was a time that they said they were pouring water down his back and steam was rising off idk it's crazy, tho INSIDE A 110 DEGREE SET WHILE WEARING 50 POUNDS OF ARMOR = ^ first thing i said OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:36, September 23, 2014 (UTC) DOING ALL THAT FOR 2 MINUTES OF FILM k btw, how many bananas can spell out the word banana BRAIN TEEZUR!!! :D random happy face, idk OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:49, September 23, 2014 (UTC) no no, you lost, you got the wrong answer btw, WHAA? i did the : and everything well... k? ALSO, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE LIVESTREM'D 'cause i'm curious OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:54, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ok ACTING FOR ACTION WITH SUNG KANG, IT'S GONNA BLOW YOUR MIND IT'S GONNA BLOW YOUR BRAIN *other lyrics i don't understand* (i'm asking lots of questions because there's nothing i really know what to talk about) what can i do u 4??? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:58, September 23, 2014 (UTC) well, uh... MY GRAMMAR IS STILL GOODER! OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) are they keys slippery, or something, because I don't think those are real words *click* OR NAH what the happened to heck me OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:13, September 23, 2014 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ lol k OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:24, September 23, 2014 (UTC) please stop, you don't know what'cha doin' here D: OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:30, September 23, 2014 (UTC) LOL GODDDDD k, i'm gonna get some fresh air from this open window-- JUST KIDDING, JUMED OUT OF IT OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) TWERKING IN DAH RAIN sorry, i dropped soda all over my keyboard and some keys don't get typed in :/ OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) these messages though dat booti's cemented in the boulevard [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."]] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'''Talk]] 04:52, September 23, 2014 (UTC) lolk SHAKE IT OFF [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) my sanity gets rek't >:D OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:07, September 23, 2014 (UTC) GET REK'T M8 or not, you know, it's your decision OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:10, September 23, 2014 (UTC) U GETS REK'T MII GETS REK'T ANYBODY WHO BERIEVES DA GAWD OF REK GETS REK'T da uneevurss gets rek't OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:16, September 23, 2014 (UTC) doozer bra gets rek't OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:24, September 23, 2014 (UTC) spiderz get rek't ok, i'm bored OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) lol wut OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:18, September 23, 2014 (UTC) wait, what's upsilon's father's name, again OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:25, September 23, 2014 (UTC) star wars starring darth valdus and upskywalker Darth Valdus: No... I am your father... Upskywalker: But I thought you died Darth Valdus: I got better OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) it's just "I got better" OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) yeah with a name like Darth Valdus, you don't die you just get hurt and then get better OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:42, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, the "Random series" I made almost forgot about that ...p-please don't look any futher into my channel... OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) JK DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, HAHA WEE-OOH WEE-OOH WEE-OOH hash brown slinging masher OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) the st-stuttering was there because some things I have uploaded are some things I am not proud of, and they're kind of embarrassing. I uploaded a vid about how my cat died, seriously, you can hear me crying in that. then i deleted it, because it's kind of... idk but also THE STASH BRINGING THE CLASS TEACHING THE VOICE SINGING-- the hash brown slinging masher OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:28, September 25, 2014 (UTC) he's sung kang he's gonna blow your mind he's gonna blow your brain with mustaches on sticks OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) do you want me to give you a link to a good show OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) japanese power rangers OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) did u watch yet OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:51, September 26, 2014 (UTC) oh, ok btw, darth valdus and upskywalker OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) did you watch the show yet btw, darth valdus best parody name :D OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:55, September 27, 2014 (UTC) ye, maybe she's still mad at me OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:44, September 27, 2014 (UTC) i just noticed that it's been 1 week since I've been blocked anniversary dance time? *dances* *stops* meh, I don't feel like dancing btw, r u gonna watch it soon if I'm rushing you, say so OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:50, September 27, 2014 (UTC) "really late" it's only, like, 9 OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) k WHEVER U SAY, NOT GON' CHAYNJ NUTHIN' EH EH EH YE what the heck was that OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) YOU AVAIL 4 LIVSTRIM or not robbie is here and haiden's going to join da strim, so r u tho OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:13, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Like omg..... Hi XD Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 01:44, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi uh You probably don't know me, but I'm a friend of RedEyedMedic, and a fan of you... I've been looking at your Scratch projects (I'm banned on there though), and y'know, they're good. Uh, I just wanted to ask something... on October 2nd it's going to be my birthday, and I just wanted to ask if you could draw me something for my birthday? It's completely fine if you can't, I understand. And I don't mind how long you take, there isn't any rush. If you can though, I'd like you to draw either Future the Hedgehog or Amanita the Dove, whichever one you'd prefer to do. :) Thanks! ~User:VanillaTheCat 02:03, September 29, 2014 (UTC) i made a song there's a bit of it on my profile POPCORN is what it's called btw, it's a joke song, of course OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:56, September 29, 2014 (UTC) if i make this a song, like me recording me singing it it would have a lot of voice cracks and the chorus would just have random lala's the voice cracks would be on purpose it would also be some kind of acapella thing, idk buuuut nawt plannin' awn dooin' itt OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) holy shit there's this basketball game where you can create your own player and you can scan your face and post it on a player, so it would be like you're playing you in the game idk about girls, tho probably only works on guys, idk but still, technology these days OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) more like taco bell-- what WANNA SEE SOMETHING FUNNY OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:04, September 29, 2014 (UTC) haha, i'm just kidding, here OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:05, September 29, 2014 (UTC) for some reason, i knew that would OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:09, September 29, 2014 (UTC) it's funny because it's the guy making the voice and spongebob making that face and the random tornado when the person breathes into his mic OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:16, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Daw, thank youuuu >///u///< but yours is amazing too! Like seriously! How do you color so fluffing good!? U must tell meeee~ Everyday I'm shuffilin' (talk) 15:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Im curious. Do you have a Deviant art account? True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 16:36, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Aw. thats a shame. i would of watched you otherwise True Ookamin spirit - JonicOokami7 08:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) do you like panda's OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 22:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) this is why i can't take being blocked i try to say or do something but sometimes they can't be mentioned here because of reasons just saying, not saying that I should be unblocked it's just really boring, y'know :/ OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) aaaaaaanyways i'm thinking of making a tutorial video of how to kill a spider/moth/fly like using irl things so I need to use a camera well, at least I have batteries :) 'cause, yeah, 1080p camera OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) no, that's gross it's actually kind of hard to find spiders and flies (kind of) at my gramma's house except moths, srsly, they're everywhere. OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:16, September 30, 2014 (UTC) i had a fake rubber spider and fly toy but that's at my old house and is probably lost oh, by the way, i have a mustache that is kind of hard to see OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) so you stole markiplier's mustache what about sung kang's mustache on a stick eh? no luv 4 dat? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) my greatest weakness: small knives "YOU FOUND MY WEAKNESS..." *points at da mugger wit da nife* "IT'S SMALL KNIVES... ANYTHING BUT KNIVES!!!" *mugger gets da ded* OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) like shrimp or actually something OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) fried spiders on sticks scorpions frozen in lollipops ants in the cereal if i'm grossing you out, too bad >:D actually, if i am, sry :| OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 23:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) FUN FACT people think i'm always blushing because of my cheeks being red but really, it was just cold outside and in class, I sit next to the cooler OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) you remember that Nova story thing that takes place in an AU OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) about a month ago, i had this idea to make a blog saying to design their character as if they're from that AU they had to be 2 or 3 years younger and are supposed to be designed different from their canon thing kind of like a superhero's costume in a canon universe is different from it's AU counterpart so yeah also, you guys would have the decision to make them a superhero or a regular civilian if you chose superhero, you would have to make the character's own costume even powers but some powers from their original universe can also be used in the AU ok, well, I guess that's all I had planned SO yeah random large so OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) but if peops were to do supda hero, then they would have to do the character in the hero costume they designed, and alongside them would be their alter ego OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC) like draw them didn't know I didn't say that what do you think of my stories (obviously forgot the answer :) ) OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) no but I just want to see it again BRINGS ME HOPE or something OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 00:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC) they're average or under, huh? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i came up with a scene in the Partners in Crime story WANNA HEAR IT??? OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:19, October 1, 2014 (UTC) somewhere in the middle of the story, Frenzy and Rick were sent to steal fast cars as getaway cars for a big bank heist one of the cars was owned by a gang leader, and when he found out that the car was stolen, he sent half of his gang to go after Frenzy at Frenzy's trailer (he lives at a trailer), one of the members were knocking on the door and said "Are you in here?!" and Frenzy replies "No" OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) then when they break in, he kills them all with a minigun, so frenzy was prepared for them he also says "House keeping?" before he shoots GET IT? i don't OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 01:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) aquiriyan OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) we did a project in art where we draw beanie babies one of my classmates had a seal and for the backround, he put it in an aquarium but he put "aquariyan" or something OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) we were doing a still life drawing for the 4th time there were also times where I grab their beanie babies and pretended that I broke their necks held their body, twisted their head, make a bone crack noise with your mouth and times where I put my beanie baby on top of their's and saying "GO, MY STEED" the one I had was a blue bear wearing an american flag tie I named him Bearack Obama OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 02:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) MY DOG TRAPPED ME OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:33, October 1, 2014 (UTC) what my dog did is that she layed on my arm and licked my hand i couldn't get my arm out then I said "LOOK, MR. BILL" she got up a bit and I slid my arm out STORY OF THE HOUR OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) k well, uh yeah, k OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 03:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) imma chang my icon what should it be OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) k ahm da rarest beeny bae b evar OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) it's da princess diana OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) you can have 20 OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:16, October 1, 2014 (UTC) it's rare and it's first edition y'know OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) but it's rare and first edition y'know OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) FAIL COMPLETE FAIL you just said the same thing without new words YOU LOSE, YOU FAIL >:O OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:27, October 1, 2014 (UTC) their reactions... priceless OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:35, October 1, 2014 (UTC) what OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC) k srsly, what OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:42, October 1, 2014 (UTC) wtf what the heck is this i don't even probably not even odd OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) sigma u ok u don't seem liek urself OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 04:58, October 1, 2014 (UTC) who put you on the planet ugh OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) do you know how to ride a bike OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) no my dad didn't have the time to teach me when I was young OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) (different subject) "DA FUCK YOU SAY 2 ME I'LL TAKE U OUT M8... to dinner :D " OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:41, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ok weird how the text is all grey and black, but k "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE BUNG, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU BOOCE" OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) what's the answer to number 3 OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i just noticed i was born in may which is the 5th month k OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) and 4 days before Christmas OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 05:56, October 1, 2014 (UTC) i just noticed i was born before 9/11 4 months early why did i mention that OR IS IT DA BAGEL??? (talk) 06:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC)